


Broadway

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Kurt and Blaine's future in New York. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 2:Broadway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes you find! Thank you in advance.  
> Please excuse my total ignorance about the casting process of a musical.

It's been almost a year since Kurt and Blaine moved to New York together. Kurt recently finished school, Blaine being one semester away from his own graduation. Despite having finished with NYADA, Kurt is just as busy as before, when he had too many deadlines and a dozen projects due in the same week.

He works at a diner, though not the Spotlight Diner, and thankfully this one has a kinder owner. It was a kind of haven for performers that were just out of school, because the schedule was very flexible and the manager - Gregg - always allowed them to work a different shift or whatever to accomodate any auditions they have.

Kurt's been auditioning for every role he could find. During his time at NYADA he had gone to a few auditions, getting mostly chorus work and once a small speaking part, but overall, his schedule - classes, assignments and work at the diner- never really allowed him to go for the bigger roles.

Now, as he stands waiting to be called in for yet another audition, his mind briefly wanders to his husband. _Blaine must be getting out of class any minute now. Maybe today we could_ \-- his head snaps up when he hears someone clearing their throat.

It's a young woman, maybe even a couple of years younger than him, and she's holding a clip board.

"Kurt Anderson-Hummel?"

He stands up. She offers him a friendly smile, which he returns.

"Please follow me." She turns and starts walking, not giving him a chance to respond.

As they enter the theater, he has a brief moment of overwhelming anxiety before the familiar atmosphere calms him. The lady gestures for him to go on stage and he complies.

When he is standing on the mark there is on the stage floor and turns to face his audience, he sees that there are two people sitting third-row-center. The girl with the clip board goes and sits beside them.

"State your name, range and song you're going to sing."

Kurt takes a big breath, and when he speaks his voice reverbrates off of the walls of the empty theater.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Anderson-Hummel, I'm a counter-tenor," a raised eyebrow, "and I will be singing _Bring Him Home_."

He waits anxiously but patiently for the man behind the piano to find the correct sheet music. As the first notes of the melody reach his ears, his nerves momentarily flare up again, so he thinks of Blaine. That does it. He instantly calms and lets go, lets the music take over him.

It was a damn good audition.

~*~

He enters the apartment, fully expecting Blaine to be sitting on the kitchen table doing homework while their lunch is in the oven/on the stove, but when he steps into the living room, he finds Blaine asleep on the couch, his backpack lying on the floor next to the couch unopened.

His gaze softens as he takes in his husband's sleep-rumpled appearance. He silently goes over to the linen closet down the hall and takes out a blanket. He drapes it over Blaine and bows down to softly place a kiss on his warm cheek.

He knows Blaine must be really tired what with all his midterms being in the next couple of weeks and the seemingly neverending pile of homework on their desk. He heads into the kitchen and decides to just heat up some leftovers instead of making something from scratch.

~*~

When the food is served and the table set, he goes into the living room again to wake Blaine up. He kneals down in front of Blaine's face and starts peppering it with soft kisses. Blaine makes a small, content noise and his eyelids flutter.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." Kurt utters softly. "Lunch is served."

Blaine groggily sits up and stretches, some of his joints popping. " 'kay." he mumbles.

Kurt chuckles and helps him sit up.

~*~

Three days later, it's Blaine who comes home from class to find Kurt sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. It's late, but not so late that Kurt would be asleep.

He shrugs out of his coat and goes over to the couch. He softly nudges Kurt awake and presses a kiss to his mouth, feeling Kurt respond almost by reflex alone. When he pulls away, he whispers

"Hey, honey. Do you want dinner and maybe a movie, or should we just go to bed?" If he were honest, he was feeling quite tired himself.

"Bed." Kurt responds.

~*~

They are wakened from their sleep by Kurt's phone ringing. As Kurt scrambles to find his hastily discarded coat, Blaine turns his head and looks at the alarm clock. It's only been an hour and a half, twenty minutes to eleven. He vaguely listens to Kurt's side of the conversation, trying to stay awake.

"Kurt Anderson-Hummel speaking." Blaine cracks a little smile at that.

"Oh. Oh! Yes, yes." Kurt's voice is quite high, brimming with so much excitement that Blaine becomes instantly more alert.

"Of course, of course, thank you! Thank you so much for this opportunity, you will not regret this." Kurt says, determined. He ends the call and kneels on the bed, taking Blaine's face in his hands and kissing him deeply.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!" he says and starts laughing.

"What, what is it? What happened that go you so excited?" Blaine aswers, feeling excited as well, Kurt's entusiasm being infectious.

"I got it! Blaine I got the part. As in, the lead. The lead, Blaine!" Kurt says and everything clicks into place.

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you! I knew it!"

Blaine kisses him then, feeling elated for his husband. Perhaps nothing will come of it, perhaps everything will. But, later that night, when they make sweet, sweet love, the feeling of hope, the realization of a dream and of course, the knowledge that they will have each other either way make it so nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/134400133265/broadway for anyone interested.


End file.
